We found love in a hopeless place
by It's Random and Crying Inside
Summary: Rocky just can't find happiness in her world anymore. She has given up on her dance carrier for her father, she has to constantly study for tests, and on top of that she has lost her best friend to her worst enemy. But, with Rocky practically being and adult it's time for her to move on and find a new path without CeCe...even if she doesn't want too. A co-op with TRW and AKA ReCe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's That Random Writer! I am doing a co-op story with aka the girl crying inside! She has her authors not at the bottom. Anyway, this is a brand new story that we are going to be working on. She has this chapter, and I have the next one. Then her...me...her...so on and so forth. So, please review, and let us know what you think of it so far, I am really excited for my first ever co-op story, and I just hope you guys like it just as much as I do! I hope I can do some more co-op with other writers as well! (hint hint *nudge nudge*) Anyway, thanks for reading so far and...read the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Shake It Up!...however...if I call my /\/ / /\/ _/ /-\ on them...I'll get back to you guys on that!  
**

**Rocky thoughts**

_ It's officially 3 months before graduation, and it seems like everyday I'm talking less and less to CeCe. It's not my fault I need to study, while all she wants to do is party! I know its almost the end of high school, but i have to pass my SAT's! There's no time to play around, I need to buckle down, my dance career is over. I know I won the fight with my dad about not being a doctor but you should have seen his face. He was depressed for weeks, so I decided to suck it up and go the way he wants. CeCe was pissed but It's my future, not hers. She stopped talking to me for awhile, but we made up two months later. But, in those two months we grew apart. CeCe just doesn't understand, I need to get in Yale or Harvard. CeCe has everything planned out, I don't know how she did it, but she got a scholarship for Julliard. I'm very proud of her, I swear, but I'm also jealous. She gets to live out her dreams, while I live out my fathers, but I'll find away, one day. Ugh! I need to stop thinking about this, It's over now. I still have 3 months of high school. I need to focus on that, and see where my future leads me. _

I sat up in bed, tired of my thoughts as I turned to my alarm clock to see 4:45. "Great 5 and a half hours. Just what I need." I said to myself as I climbed out of bed pacing. I just wished my thoughts would leave me alone. 'I know! I just need a cool long shower to collect myself.' I thought as I walked to the bathroom gathering my things I needed for my shower as i went, closing and locking the door. I slowly slid down the door. 'I'm not sure why this is bothering me so much. Every day it seems to get worse.' I thought climbing up from the ground and looking at myself in the mirror, 'I'm still the same person, just taller, and with longer hair.' I thought as I took off my clothes and started the shower. I climbed in and sat in the bath just letting the cool, refreshing water run down my body, finally making my thoughts stop. 'Ah, so calming...'

The next thing I know, BAM BAM BAM, Ty knocked on the door. "Rocky! Get out of the shower! I need to get in there!" Ty said irritated, damn I must have fallen asleep in here!

"Sorry!" I screamed back, quickly getting out, turning off the shower, and wrapping a towel around myself. I ran out the door to my room. Checking the time to make sure I had enough time to get ready and get to school on time, I went to my closet and pick out some clothes. I decided on my 'kiss me, I'm a dancer' shirt and black leggings with a purple skirt.

I climbed down the fire escape, I haven't done this in months, but CeCe promised to hang out with me.

I opened up the window, that just so happens to be locked. I signed as I knocked on the window, trying to get someones attention. After 10 minutes no one came, so I huffed, and went up to my room, leaving for school.

'HOW COULD SHE?! She promised me, but I should have know better. After the last two times she did the same thing! She left with out me, ugh! I can't believe this girl. I will no longer believe CeCe Jones, no matter what!' My mind screamed at me as I held back tears. 'I can't believe that my 'supposed to be best friend' just ditched me like that! I shouldn't be surprised though. She had been hanging out with Candy Cho more the last two months when we weren't talking. So I had started becoming friends with Gunther and Tinka. If you can get the past the glitter they're actually kinda of nice!' My thoughts came to a stop as I walked straight into Tinka and Gunther quickly saying "Sorry." and hurrying to class. I had 5 minutes to get there and I still had to stop at my locker.

Finally getting to my locker, I grabbed my science book. I looked over to Deuce, who opened his mouth to say something, but ran down the hall. 'Probably after Ty or Dina' I thought as I laughed to myself slightly feeling lonely. 'I have been feeling that often lately, and I hate it.'

"There my thoughts go again." I muttered, hurrying off to class. The last couple of weeks I haven't been able to think or pay attention. My mind kept going to my thoughts, and I ended up doodling the whole class time! Not evening caring what I wrote or drew. I quickly put my notebook away as the bell rang.

** After school 3;10**

"Finally, school is over and I haven't seen Cece or her little friends. Meaning Candy Cho and her annoying brother, Randy. I need to get studying if I am going to be the one presenting the big speech at graduation." I said to Tinka as we were entering the library.

"Calm down girl! You're putting to much on this. Calm down." Said Tinka slightly annoyed because I made her go to the library with me, but only if afterward we can go the mall.

"I will...as soon as gradation is over. I have to get good test scores if I'm going to Yale!" I whispered yelled towards her as she went to check out the books laughing and rolling her eyes at me.

"Just breath." Tinka said as she pushed me into a chair, grabbing my backpack from me and looking for my science homework.

"Okay, okay, I admit, I am a little uptight, but I just want to succeed-" I started, just to be interrupted by Tinka.

"Rocky, did you write this? It's really good!" She said as she handed me by notebook. I doodled off in first period._  
_

_'Why can't happiness be mine?'  
_

_It seems as though in my life, as soon as I touch happiness it disappears._

_ As if it wasn't there at all.  
_

_ I touch it, feel it, hug it, kiss it, _

_but it always fades into the background,_

_ leaving me screaming, crying, and heart broken,_

_ but I never learn. I keep on looking for it,_

_ because I know it's got to be there...somewhere.  
_

_ I never had it happen to me,_

_ but i watched it,_

_ and I know what I want._

_ I don't give up I keep on... _

_No matter what I'm searching for you..._

_hi lol its aka the girl crying inside i know i know the name is probably confusing but this is a shared story with me and that random writer i hope you guys really enjoy this and review telling us if you like it please um i think thats all i have to say lol love you guys bye   
_

_~ aka the girl crying inside  
_


	2. Confrontation and a little blood

**A/N:Hey guys! This chapter is mine. That Random Writer. So, I hope you enjoy. And let us know if you like it so we can continue! I don't know why, but I kind of like how this chapter came out. Maybe it's the rush of blood dripping, and falling on the floor! O_O…I was kidding guys. I was kidding.**

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting on my bed, feeling tired and a little sweaty. After Tinka saw my poem I just bolted. I really didn't like talking about my problems, and I didn't want to discuss the poem. I wasn't even paying attention when I wrote it. It just flowed.

Once Tinka asked about it, I quickly apologized telling her I had to leave, and ran. I didn't bother looking back, but I don't think she followed me. She would have gotten here already. I sighed and sent her a quick text, feeling it would be the right thing to do.

**Hey, sorry about earlier. I'm not feeling well. See you tomorrow-Rocky(:**

Tinka text me back almost immediately.

**Rocky you don't need to lie to me. I know you too well. I know you still miss CeCe. I won't make you talk, but if you ever want to I'm here-*Tinka***

I let out a frustrated scream and threw my phone. 'Am I that predictable?' I wasn't really mad about being predictable, as much as I was mad about it being so obvious that the poem was about CeCe, and my dreams being crushed due to my father. It's all true. I have no more happy in my life.

With that thought I decided to call CeCe and give her a piece of my mind. I grabbed my phone, and I selected her number from my contacts and I waited to hear CeCe's voice. As the phone kept ringing I got more anxious, and scared. I haven't talked to this girl in a while. At least I haven't had a real conversation.

"Hello?" I heard CeCe say just as the phone was about to send me to voice mail. "Hello, *cough cough* Hello, CeCe?" I said clearing my throat as it squeaked the first time. I heard her softly chuckle, and I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, hi Rocky, what is it?" I rolled my eyes, and continued.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this morning-" She cut me off quickly. "Look Rocky, I am really busy right now, I'll call you back when I have time. Okay, bye." She said hanging up. I sighed.

"That is always the excuse I get. She is busy! Said that the last two times too." I angrily punched the wall. I held my hand there for a second then slowly pulled back felling all the pain rush to my knuckles. 'It just isn't fair! I don't see what I did wrong! It's my choice if I want to be a doctor, why should I lose a best friend out of it!?' I thought walking around my room.

"That's it. I am going to talk to her. Important stuff or not we have to talk." I said to no one and started going out my window and down the fire escape to her window. I saw Flynn on the couch watching TV. I tried to open it, but it was locked. 'Big shocker.' I thought, and knocked with the hand I didn't punch the wall with.

Flynn looked up, and when he saw me he looked worried. He tried to walk away, but I yelled out. "I know you see me Flynn!" He froze, then turned around, and let me in. "Sorry Rocky, between you and me, CeCe told me to not let you in if you came, and to keep the window locked."

I stared blankly at him for a minute, before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Flynn. It will be our little secret. Where's CeCe?" He smiled and pointed to her room. "Alright, now, lock the window, and go to your room. Your sister isn't going to be happy if it's unlocked right?" He nodded, and did as I said before going into his room and locking the door.

I sighed and walked to CeCe's room. I put my ear to the door, and heard nothing. I knocked, and waited. Footsteps. That was all I heard. As the door opened I prepared myself for a punch in the face. "Rocky? Rocky! What…are you doing…here?" CeCe said confused, shocked, and nervous. I smiled. "I need to talk to you."

She looked around nervously again. "I-I'm busy." I made a 'mhm' and she smiled still nervous. "With what? It appears as if you weren't doing anything." I gave her a challenging look. It read 'Lie to me. I dare you.' She got the hint and tried changing the subject.

"How did you get in?" I laughed. "Oh, don't worry. It wasn't the window. That was conveniently locked, thanks to you. But, that's not important. What's important is that you have been avoiding me. Why?" She looked to the floor. "Rocky I-" But, I cut her off. I really wasn't in the mood for anymore lies.

"What have I done CeCe? Did I hurt you? Have I offended you? There is obviously a reason for the way your acting. Go ahead tell me CeCe. Tell me why you all of a sudden decided we weren't best friends anymore! 'No matter what may happen in our lives, You are you, and I am I, I wanna rule the world, you, wanna wake it up, But we're here for each other no matter what' What ever happened to those words, huh CeCe?"

"Rocky." I have had enough of this. "Okay, let's give you the benefit of doubt, and say it isn't your fault. Let's say Candy is making you do this to me. That's it, right CeCe? It isn't your fault, oh no, it's Randy and Candy's fault, because you're so perfect, it couldn't possibly be your fault! Isn't that right CeCe?"

"Rocky!"

"What?! What Is it CeCe!?" She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Y-your bleeding." My eyes widened. "What? Where?" She shook her head and grabbed my hand. I winced at the touch. I hadn't paid much attention to it, once I punched the wall. I was too caught up in my thoughts, but now I can feel it. And it is throbbing in pain.

She grabbed it again, gently. "Relax. Look at it." I looked at my hand in hers and was taken aback by the sight. It was all red, and a little swollen. My knuckles were dripping blood, and most of my hand was covered in lines of blood. I looked at her worried, and she shook her head again. "Follow me."

I didn't follow right away, but when she looked back and told me, "Can't we put our issues aside for a second, to get you cleaned up?" I followed. She took me into her shared bathroom and closed the door. "Sit, on the toilet." Was all she said to me. I obeyed unwillingly.

I closed the top, and sat watching her. She opened the cabinets under the sink pulling out, rubbing alcohol, gauze, a tan colored wrap, and some hydrogen peroxide. "Give me your hand." She said opening the alcohol. "I can take care of myself." I say harshly. I went to cross my arms when my hand hit my arm. I let out a whimper.

"Just let me help you." She said annoyed. "No, I have been fine without you for two months, I don't need you now." I said standing and grabbing the alcohol from her. I poured it on a piece of gauze. I went to put it on my knuckles when she stopped me. "Please, let me help you."

I pulled my non-hurt hand from her grasp. "Why?" She grabbed the gauze, and put it on the counter. "Because I know what to do, and you forgot something. You are going to be in more pain if you don't let me help you." I eyed her curiously. 'Why would she know what to do?' I shrugged it off for now.

"Fine." She smiled and carefully held my hand. She positioned in the sink, and looked to me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "I'm going to turn on the water. If it hurts tell me." I nodded _almost_ feeling bad for snapping at her. She turned it on to warm, and let it rush over my hand.

It hurt at first, but then it stopped. She switched it to hot after a minute and at first it was okay, until it started burning. "Ow. CeCe that hurts." I said through gritted teeth. "Just let it sit for a minute so it can help with any small germs. If it gets to painful I will take it out. Okay?"

I tried my best to keep my face in the same boring expression, as the water burned my hand. I started thinking about CeCe's tone. She spoke soft, and reassuringly. 'I am not a baby, I don't need to be talked to so softly.' I thought. But, as I registered my thoughts something clicked.

'Maybe, I'm being too defensive. CeCe is just trying to help. Maybe, she feels bad.' At that thought I smiled and decided to be a little nicer. I looked to my hand, it had been washed of all the dripping blood. Now all that was bloody was my knuckles. She turned off the water, and pulled my hand out.

She dabbed it dry, and picked up the alcohol filled gauze. "I don't know CeCe, I think I just want peroxcide." I said thinking of how it will sting. "That won't heal the cut. It will prevent it from getting better. Alcohol will hurt, just not too much. Don't worry."

I then felt weak. Like I had showed her I was scared, and I didn't want that. She may be helping me, but I'm still upset with her. "Oh, I thought it was the other way around." I tried playing it off. She held back a laughed and smirked at my attempt. I rolled my eyes and watched as she brought it closer to my hand.

She held the gauze above my knuckles and looked to me. "Ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded. I closed my eyes tight, as CeCe put the alcohol on my knuckles. It burned. A lot. I grunted at the contact an opened my eyes.

I was met with CeCe's concerned eyes. She looked at me, and I stared back. "Does it hurt?" She whispered, not breaking eye contact. I nodded and bit my lip, trying to not make more noise. "Sorry." She said. I shook my head at that. "It's not your fault." I said breathlessly.

She nodded and turned her attention, back to my hand. I looked too. The once white gauze was red. I was a little frightened by the sight. She pulled the gauze away, and put a fresh piece with nothing on it, onto my hand. She then wrapped my whole hand in the tan wrap. She looked up to me, and asked me a question.

"How did you do this?" I stared at her for a second wondering if I should tell her, and decided, ' why not?' "I punched a wall, before I came over here." She looked surprised but shook it off. "Why?" 'Oh, wouldn't you like to know.' I thought before answering.

"Funny story actually, I was just upstairs thinking about my '_best friend' _when I got so upset, and angry about how she never talks to me anymore, because she is too busy with my enemy. Interesting how life works, isn't it?"

She stared back at me like I had two heads. Her hand slowly dropped from mine. "Rocky is that how you feel? Is that what you think is going on here?" CeCe said stepping closer. "No, it's not what I think. It's what I know. I see it. I'm not clueless. Ever since I told you I don't want to be a dancer, you just stopped."

She closed her eyes and breathed in a breath of air before responding. "Rocky, it's just that…it's complicated. I just wanted to take time to focus on my dreams, _since I wouldn't be doing them with you anymore_." I heard what she said, but missed the last part. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"She said quickly putting her arms up. "I just want to know why you shut me out." She sighed again and looked to the floor. "I just wanted to get used to not being able to turn to you whenever I need you." I just looked at her, with that.

"So, that means you don't need me anymore." I couldn't believe this. "Y-yes." I shook my head. "Wow. Of all things, I never thought that would hurt so much. Fine. I guess…we're done here. I thought we could regain somewhat of a friendship, but I wouldn't want to get in your way of you trying to get over me."

"Rocky, that isn't what I meant!" I stuck my hand up. "Save it, I wouldn't want you to waste your breath on something you don't need." She looked up at me, and I just walked away.

I was done with the hurt. Done with the lies. I was done with CeCe.

_wow im jealous even though this is half my story this chapter is really good and i dont know how i can compare but please reveiw and follow haha well idk whatelse to say but love you guys!_

_~ aka the girl crying inside ;)_


	3. A walk in the park

**Hey I know long time no read, but a lot has happened and it's been harder for me to write. It's aka the girl crying inside, but next time when it's my turn to write I won't take so long. I promise. I love you guys and enjoy the chapter.**

**~aka the girl crying inside**

Through all the years we were best friends, and now she just drops me, and doesn't need me anymore? I see I was just an object she used until she got something better then she dropped me like I was burning her. Who does she think she is?!' I thought as I was walking around the park for no reason other than to think.

'She can't just treat me like that and expect me to be okay with it and forgive her, no! I will not. I'm forever done with being in the CeCe show, I need to start leading the Rocky Blue show, and forget her and be with my true friends like…Tinka , Gunther , Deuce and Ty. Just forget that selfish redheaded jerk! Even if she doesn't need me, I know I'm going miss her and all the stupid things we did together. "Ugh!" I cried out as I walked into a hot, sweaty guy with no shirt on with brown hair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run over you I was just lost in thought and…" I started rambling.

"It's okay, don't worry about it I was in your way anyway." He said, standing up, and helping me up.

"No please it was my fault. Um what's your name?" I asked looking at the floor.

"It's Luke and yours?" He said smiling picking up my hand and kissing it.

'He was charming I could give him that.' I thought smiling. "It's Rocky." I said giggling.

"Well Rocky what's a pretty girl like you stressing about?" He said sitting at the bench patting the seat next to him.

I sat down not far from him. 'Was I really about to let a stranger into my personal life?' I thought.

"Well…my ex-best friend and I got in a pretty bad fight, and I'm through with her."

He nodded his head listening to me and moved his hand for me to continue. I don't know what it was about him, but he was so comforting. I couldn't help but tell him the whole story.

About an hour or so later...

The whole time I talked he just nodded he didn't irrupt me or anything, and at the end when I started to cry because it hurt to talk about, he took me into his arms, and just hugged me. When the tears finally stopped I pulled away from him.

'"Aw. I'm sorry Rocky, but you're right. It was a good choice to be done with her." He said standing up and grabbing my hands forcing me to stand up then gave me a warm smile.

"But you know what cheers me up when I'm sad?" He said pulling a shirt from his back pocket and putting it on.

I shook my head no still a little bit shook from crying.

"Well…it's dancing with a pretty girl." He said taking my hands in his and pulling me close, and started turning slowly. I allowed him for awhile.

"What about the music." I said

"Who needs music? We just need each other…and a little fun." He said smiling that warm smile, and soon I was smiling, and laughing too. We continued to dance until the sky turned dark and the stars came out.

"Don't you just love the stars?" He said looking up at the sky pulling a little away from me but not so far. We were still touching.

"Yeah, when I was younger my mom used to tell me, if I missed someone to look at the stars and think that were not so far apart."

"That's sweet, but not to ruin the moment…can I walk you home? It's getting late and, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He said with concern laced in his voice.

"Sure." I said smiling not letting go of his hand we started to walk to my house.

6 blocks later we arrived to the stairs of my apartment 

"Well…here we are." I said.

"Not to sound creepy, but I had a nice time with you Rocky, and I hope to see you soon." He said.

"Me too. We should hang out again." I said.

"Yeah? Here call or text me sometime." He said as we exchanged numbers, then to my surprise he kissed my cheek and waved turning around and started walking down the block.

"Bye." I whispered, touching my cheek where he kissed and walked up the stairs to my apartment.

I opened the door to my apartment slowly trying not to wake anyone and ran to the shower jumping in relaxing under the cool liquid. And for the first time in forever my thoughts were clear. I didn't think about CeCe or anything. I was just relaxed.

Soon, I got out and went to my room putting my pj's on. I checked my phone and saw a message.

Luke : Looking at the stars, and maybe we aren't so far apart :)

I smiled at that and replied.

Rocky: Maybe we aren't.

I climbed into bed with a smile looking at the stars, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the stars and Luke.


End file.
